Lego Tron: The Video Game
Is a Lego video game based on the Tron franchise. The game is a companion piece to the Lego Tron sets. It is based on both the original 1982 Tron film and the 2010 sequel Tron: Legacy. Since there are only two films, it is able to go into greater depth on each than Lego games based of three or four movies. There are nine story mode levels for each film, plus a secret prequel level, and sixty playable characters from the Tron universe. The score for the original film, along with Daft Punk’s soundtrack for Tron: Legacy is used throughout the game, including the track ‘Derezzed’ on the title screen. Lego Tron was a reasonably successful installment into the Lego Video game franchise, and was praised for its respect of both films, while at the same time humorously parodying them. It follows the plots of both films quite well, with only a few changes to allow co-op gameplay. The game’s combat system was praised as well, as it has better variety than some other Lego games. Most characters can fight hand to hand with fisticuffs as well as short or long-range weapons, along with the disk that can be thrown, with a targeting system like the batarangs in Lego Batman, and used as handheld weapon. Achieving 100% on your stud meter during a level brings the rank True User. Hidden throughout each level are minikits in the form of identity discs. =Story Mode= The Game’s central hub is Flynn’s arcade. =Tron= Chapter one: ENCOM ''' Summery: software genius Kevin Flynn convinces his friends to get him into ENCOM tower to upgrade Allen’s Tron security program so it can better oppose the MCP that is taking over the company’s mainframe. Characters: Kevin Flynn, Alan Bradley, Lora Baines Enemies: ENCOM security guards '''Chapter two: On The Mainframe Summery: downloaded into the mainframe as a user, Flynn meets the Tron program but is forced into competing in the barbaric games the MCP uses to dispatch it’s enemies. The level ends after they are pitted against another program in a disc duel. Characters: Kevin Flynn (mainframe), Tron, Ram Enemies: Red guards, Red Sentries, Boss: Disc Gladiator (six hearts) Chapter three: Escape From The Games Summery: vehicle level. Flynn, Tron, and Ram escape during a Light Cycle Battle, but are pursued into the canyons surrounding the arena. Characters: Kevin Flynn’s cycle, Tron’s cycle, Ram’s cycle Enemies: Red light cycles, Battle tanks, Recognizers Chapter four: The Caverns Summery: on the run, the trio’s escape continues through a series of caverns in the canyons. Characters: Tron, Kevin Flynn (mainframe), Ram Enemies: Red guards, Boss: Battle tank (eight hearts) Chapter five: Recognizer Chase Summery: Flynn resurrects a derelict Recognizer, and a deadly pursuit through the canyons ensues. Vehicle level. Characters: Flynn’s Recognizer, Tron’s Recognizer Enemies: Recognizers, Battle Tanks, Enemy light cycles Chapter six: Reaching Alan Summery: Tron and Yori must fight their way through the city to make contact with Tron’s user, Alan. Characters: Tron, Yori Enemies: Red Guards, Red Sentries Chapter seven: Solar Sailor Summery: Sark’s command ship closes in on the Solar Sailor our hero’s have stowed away on, and Flynn races across the train to find an escape route. Characters: Tron, Kevin Flynn (mainframe), Yuri Enemies: Chapter eight: User Summery: Taken captive aboard the command ship, Flynn and Yori escape and must find away to commander the ship to use against the MCP. Characters: Kevin Flynn (mainframe), Yori Enemies: Red Sentries, Red Guards Chapter nine: End Of Line Summery: The final battle against the Master Control Program Characters: Kevin Flynn (mainframe), Tron, Yori Enemies: Red Guards, Red Sentries, Bosses: Sark (eight hearts), Sark (MCP) (ten hearts), MCP (fourteen hearts) =Tron: Legacy= Chapter one: Son Of Flynn Summery: Sam Flynn breaks into ENCOM to sabotage their new operating system. Characters: Sam Flynn, Sam’s Dog Enemies: Security guards, Boss: ENCOM Security Chief (five hearts) Chapter two: Into The Grid Summery: Following a mysterious page from his father’s office, Sam is plunged into the Grid, and is immediately pursued by agents of CLU. Characters: Sam Flynn, Rebel Program Enemies: Black Guards, Black Sentries, Boss: Rectifier (seven hearts) Chapter three: Games Summery: Sam is sent into the games, where he must face off against multiple opponents in an airborne disc battle arena. Characters: Sam Flynn, Gem Enemies: Bosses: Three different programs (four hearts each), Rinzler (ten hearts) Chapter four: Light Cycle Battle Summery: Recognizing him, CLU challenges Sam to a light cycle duel he can’t refuse. Vehicle level. Characters: Sam’s cycle, Blue Program’s cycle, Light Runner Enemies: Black Guard cycles, Boss: CLU’s cycle (ten hearts) Chapter five: The Outlands Summery: Pursued by CLU’s soldiers after their escape from the arena, Quorra leads Sam into the outlands towards his father. Characters: Sam Flynn (grid), Quorra Enemies: Black Guards, Black Sentries Chapter six: Looking for Zuse Summery: determined to exit the Grid, sam goes looking for underground resistance operator Zuse at the End of Line club, only to be betrayed by the program himself. Characters: Sam Flynn (grid), Gem, Quorra, Kevin Flynn (cloak) Enemies: Black Guards, Boss: Castor (six hearts) Chapter seven: Rectifier ''' Summery: Kevin Flynn and companions are escaping on a Solar Sailor when CLU’s Rectifier battle ship captures the train. Characters: Sam Flynn (grid), Kevin Flynn (grid), Quorra Enemies: Black Guards, Black Sentries, Bosses: Rinzler (ten hearts), Jarvis (six hearts) '''Chapter eight: Race For The Portal Summery: Vehicle level. Escaping the Rectifier, Kevin Flynn manages to reach through Rinzler’s reprogramming to awaken Tron, but as they race through a rocky maze toward the portal, CLU and his guards persue. Characters: Flynn’s gunship, Rinzler’s Hanglider Enemies: Black Guard Hangliders, Boss: CLU’s glider (eight hearts) Chapter nine: CLU Summery: Arriving at the portal, the only thing in their way is a final confrontation with CLU. Characters: Kevin Flynn (grid), Sam Flynn (grid), Quorra Enemies: Boss: CLU (twenty hearts) Prequel level: Unlocked when all of story mode is completed. Prequel Level: I Will Create The Perfect System Summery: The prequel level takes place during CLU’s coup, first his army places explosives around the base of the Iso tower, and then CLU himself confronts Flynn and Tron. Characters: Black Guard, Black Sentry, CLU Enemies: Iso Soldiers, Bosses: Kevin Flynn (grid-young) (six hearts), Tron (grid) (ten hearts) Character classes: *Disc: Characters with discs can use them in combat, and use them to solve puzzles. *Users: there are terminals that only users can operate *Guards: There are doors that only Red servants of the MCP can enter, and the same thing goes for Black Guards of CLU. *Females: Female characters have higher jump ability. *Isos: Isomorphic Algorithms can fix machinery the others cannot. Secret Characters: *Daft Punk: Reaching 100% studs in each level unlocks Daft Punk, the two appear as they do in their cameo in Tron: Legacy *Rooster Cogburn: Jeff Bridges’ US Marshall from 2010’s True Grit is unlocked when every minikits is found. *Steve Lisburger: who has omnipotent powers over the game world is unlocked when 100% of the game is completed. Category:Video Games